


stuck in love

by tofuflower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Best Friends, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Do Kyungsoo, Teasing, Vibrators, author plays god with kyungsoo's refractory period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofuflower/pseuds/tofuflower
Summary: Kyungsoo didn't think it would be possible for his day to get worse when his knotting dildo gets stuck in his ass. Except it does get worse, when Park Chanyeol—his roommate, his best friend,the love of his life— subsequently walks in on him.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 64
Kudos: 653





	stuck in love

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most indulgent thing i have _ever_ written. 16.6k of shameless smut! who even does that! please join me in my depravity

If there is one thing that Kyungsoo prides himself on -- it would be his halcyon composure. His ability to keep calm, to remain removed from stress, to continue working with a steadfast, consistent pace and stubborn mind.

It was a point of pride during his culinary school days, when he refused to let the cutthroat competition amongst a primarily alpha cohort unmoor him; it was a point of pride when he first entered the terrifying workforce, as he worked his way up as the only omega sous chef at the Michelin one-star restaurant _Muoki_. It certainly was a point of pride when he underwent a minor crisis just a few months ago, when he realized he no longer wanted to work in restaurants and transitioned -- with some minor bumps in the road -- into a teaching position at the Creative Culinary Institute of Korea. 

He would even consider it as a point of pride _now_ , seeing how he’s living with his alpha best friend who also happens to be _the love of his life_ , and yet somehow, he still retains a tight leash on his emotions.

Well, most of the time, anyway. The one time he almost kissed Chanyeol during the cherry blossom festival a few months ago doesn’t count. He never actually did it, saved by his best friend’s own obliviousness. 

But this pride -- of his placidity, and stoic approach to life -- hardly applies to him now, when Kyungsoo is the most sexually frustrated he has _ever_ been outside of a heat. 

There has just been no time or energy to jerk off, or to find someone else to sleep with, in _weeks_. With all the upturn and change in his life from re-evaluating his whole career, and then starting anew with almost an entirely new one, Kyungsoo has just been driving himself forward with a single-minded focus -- to succeed, to persevere. 

His last heat was six months ago, as scheduled, and he knows he’s due for his next one soon -- can tell with the energy thrumming under his skin that he should schedule a checkup with his physician in a month to prepare for his next heat. It’s not nearly close enough yet to explain how absolutely fucking _horny_ Kyungsoo feels though.

It’s been horrible this entire week, and even worse now that the warmer months are beginning to roll in. Chanyeol has taken to wearing sleeveless shirts that expose his thick biceps and broad shoulders, his alpha scent rolling in thick and more enticing than usual. Normally, Kyungsoo’s good enough at compartmentalizing that he doesn’t act like a complete fool -- or, god forbid, a _creep_ \-- around his best friend. But hanging out with Chanyeol every day and never having any alone time is starting to wear on him -- and his libido.

So he does what every responsible adult does, and he calls in sick on Friday. It’s a win-win -- his students get an early start to the weekend, and Kyungsoo gets the apartment all to himself while Chanyeol is working his 9-to-5 so that he can finally fuck himself with his new knotting dildo.

It had arrived in the mail in discreet, nondescript packaging just the day before. The reviews boast a nice thickness, a subtle curve, a medium-soft firmness, and a thick, veiny knot that can inflate _and_ vibrate through a wireless bluetooth control.

Once he’s finished his bath after lunch, Kyungsoo finally extracts it from the packaging, frowning when he realizes how much plastic waste it’s wrapped up in. He’s careful not to tear into the plastic, clutching the dildo in his hands as he turns the package over to read the back. His mind can’t help but take note of how his fingers don’t even meet at the base of the dildo, and he feels himself salivate just a little. 

Quickly, and a little more impatiently than he tends to be, Kyungsoo squints at the instructions. Distantly, he notes some of the key facts -- it’s waterproof, hands-free, offers up to two hours of continuous use, usb rechargeable, and has a one-year warranty. They’re all wonderful things, but he skips over it to read the tiny blurb at the back.

“‘Made with advanced and innovative sex technology, the _Bulbous Beauty_ knotting dildo has an intense motor that will not only provide you with body-shaking sensations, but will also inflate a fat, juicy knot to a size of your pleasure.’” Kyungsoo reads aloud, a habit that Chanyeol likes to tease him for. He shifts, feeling heat swirl low in his belly at the words. “‘All our high-tech toys are connected through Bluetooth with our own app. You will experience an orgasm that you never have before.’”

He swallows, and tugs out the remaining items from the packaging: a charging cable, and a user guide. He discards the user guide to the side, but studies the cable. It has a usb port, and he assumes he can just dildo it into his laptop when he needs to charge it. Kyungsoo turns the knotting dildo in his hands, and notes that there’s a tiny port at the bottom of the base. Pretty simple.

The dildo itself isn’t too grotesque in size -- there were definitely more _extreme_ versions on the website, at least. The _Bulbous Beauty_ is only about 7” long, enough to fill Kyungsoo just as he likes it, but still smaller than most of his previous boyfriends. It has a natural, subtle curve to it, and the base is quite thick. It’s the inflatable knot that draws him in the most, the ability to control how wide it’ll stretch him and to imitate the sensation of being knotted by an alpha. 

Okay, so he’s a bit of a size queen. Kyungsoo can admit that. At least in the privacy of his own head. 

Picking up his phone, he fumbles his way through the app store to download the accompanying app, and quickly registers the dildo through its unique serial number. On the interface, Kyungsoo takes note of the various levels that are available for both vibration and knot inflation setting. He taps on the third vibration setting -- out of six in total -- and startles when the dildo whirs to life on the bed next to him. Excitement unfurls in him as he turns the vibration off. 

A glance at the time shows that he has a good three or four hours before Chanyeol typically comes home. Normally he would take his time, but Kyungsoo’s already feeling worked-up enough that he steps out of his briefs and tosses it into the laundry basket. He leaves his t-shirt on, feeling the strange need for modesty despite being alone, and then places a clean towel on the centre of his bed. It usually gets messy with his slick. Finally, Kyungsoo lays back comfortably with a pillow propped up under the small of his back. 

It’s rare that he gets like this -- like there’s an endless ball of need sitting hot and heavy in his belly. Kyungsoo trails his hand up his thigh, skimming past his cock and then underneath his shirt, brushing up against his soft tummy, then up to his nipples. He rolls his thumbs over them, gasping at the heated touch. His nipples have always been sensitive, and already, he can feel himself starting to get slick, aching to be filled. 

Sometimes, Kyungsoo likes to lose himself to the thought that he’s performing for someone, that he’s putting on a show for an invisible audience who is watching him, maybe through a camera, maybe there’s an alpha sitting in the room with him, raptured with how he pleasures himself. Sometimes, the fantasy is enough to bring him to a climax. 

Other times, when Kyungsoo’s feeling particularly pent-up but isn’t in the mood to sleep with anyone, he pictures someone fucking him, someone calling him their _good boy_ and _needy slut_ as they stretch him open on their cock. He’s ashamed to admit that the fantasy is enough to have him sobbing on a dildo as he comes to the idea of his ass being spanked until it’s cherry-red. 

Today, it feels like one of those days -- where he needs something a little more _material_. Kyungsoo breathes out, squirming on the bed, as he pictures the dark eyebrows and handsome face and _massive_ cock of his last heat partner. He had left him sore for days. Kyungsoo rolls his fingers over his nipples again, eliciting a sharp gasp as he recalls how the alpha had pulled and played with his nipples as he fucked him with strong, powerful thrusts until he came with a sob. 

He bites down on his lip as he brings one hand around his cock, and strokes himself to hardness as he plays with his sensitive nipple with the other hand. Kyungsoo tries to picture his heat partner’s thick cock, and how it felt to be knotted by him. 

Kyungsoo tilts his head back, his hips doing little thrusts into his fist as he gasps out in breathy cries. He could feel himself starting to slicken up, and he cants his hip back as he lets his hand drift down between his legs instead, tracing down the middle and rubbing down his cleft. The teasing touch draws a shaky sigh from his lips. 

Already, it feels almost overwhelmingly good. Kyungsoo whimpers as he rubs the pad of his finger against his entrance. He can feel slick sliding past his finger, and he moans softly, spreading his slick around as his hole twitches underneath his touch, eager to be stretched and filled. 

He spreads his legs wider, imagining someone slotting themselves between them, pulling his legs around their waist as they rut against his entrance. He moans as he circles his finger around his hole, feels as his entrance clenches and unclenches, trying to draw his finger in. Desire lights a warmth in him, burning through his veins. His hole grows wetter with anticipation.

Kyungsoo’s eyes fall close on their own accord as he imagines the alpha once more. He lets out an appreciative moan, letting his finger just press inside. He lets the alpha take shape in his mind, recalls his dark hair, his sculpted face, the broad shoulders and thick muscles that he remembers wishing the alpha would put to use by pinning him against the wall and fucking him stupid. He had the most perfect hands -- long, wide fingers that knew where to press just inside of him to make him sob with pleasure. 

He can almost feel the way the alpha slid his hands over his skin in feathering touches. Inhaling deeply, Kyungsoo presses his finger in further, whining as he lets his body adjust around the intrusion. His hole clenches around his finger, greedy for more, as he imagines the alpha sliding hot and slick inside. 

Kyungsoo moans loudly as he continues to press his finger all the way inside, his slick easing the way. He breathes out before pressing a second finger in, his inner walls clamping down tight around his digits. The stretch feels more prominent -- but it feels good, though not nearly enough what Kyungsoo’s craving. Shifting his hips, he slowly starts to fuck himself with his fingers. Slick leaks around his fingers as he pictures the alpha being inside of him, filling him, pressing up against his prostate. 

Kyungsoo shudders. He shifts his fantasy from his previous heat partner to an unknown, abstract, faceless alpha. Maybe the alpha would fill his mouth the way Kyungsoo likes it, would gag him on his cock as Kyungsoo desperately tries to fit him down his throat. Call him his greedy little cockslut as he fucks Kyungsoo’s throat, refusing to touch his cock or his hole until he manages to take him all the way. Only then, would he call Kyungsoo his good boy, and then rewards him by fucking him through the mattress.

Or maybe the alpha would deliberately take it slow, drawing out his touch with a tenderness that sends pleasure up and down Kyungsoo’s spine. The alpha would brush his dark hair back, the Gucci ring on his pinky glinting from the movement. He would smile, his charming, beautiful smile with the dimple on his left cheek. “Kyungsoo-ah,” he would say, his deep voice low and husky as he sprinkled affectionate kisses all along Kyungsoo’s face, even as he worked Kyungsoo open for his knot. 

Kyungsoo works in a third finger, and then a fourth. His mouth falls open on a loud whine when he curls his fingers against his prostate, as more slick drips out of his hole. His legs shake and tremble, his fingers sliding in and out of his fluttering hole with increasingly desperate cries. He wonders what the alpha would think if he saw Kyungsoo now, so needy, so empty. He wonders what Chanyeol would think.

 _Chanyeol_. Abruptly, the faceless alpha shifts into his best friend. It’s Chanyeol pinning him to the bed, it’s Chanyeol pressing his lips to Kyungsoo’s heated skin, it’s Chanyeol that dismantles Kyungsoo with his fingers, with his mouth, leaving him flayed open and trembling under his touch. 

His hole clutches frantically at his fingers, and Kyungsoo lets out a desperate moan as more slick spills past his fingers. Normally, Kyungsoo wouldn’t let himself fantasize -- wouldn’t _dare_. The last thing he wants to do is to become a creep who touches himself to the image of his best friend; kind, sweet Chanyeol who befriended quiet Kyungsoo in high school even though they met because they were both sentenced with detention one day.

(Albeit they were there for different reasons. Kyungsoo was often stuck in detention back in high school because he had a sullen face and glaring eyes from his astigmatism. Teachers often thought he was being ornery, rude when he stayed silent when called upon in class. He was never trying to be. It’s just that his palms would just grow sweaty, his mind blank, unable to speak through the lump in his throat. 

Chanyeol was only there because he spilled ink all over one desk in the period before Kyungsoo’s, and promised to clean it up after school. He took one look at Kyungsoo, and somehow, deemed him friend-worthy.) 

It took time for him to warm up, it always does, but now -- Kyungsoo’s heart always feels warm whenever he thinks of Chanyeol. Kind, sweet Chanyeol who has never once given Kyungsoo one untoward glance. Chanyeol, who has always been Kyungsoo’s emotional rock, his number one supporter, the one who believes in him when Kyungsoo can’t believe in himself. He was the first one to tell Kyungsoo it was okay for him to be discontented working in the restaurant industry, and convinced him it was okay to just rest, to just take a break during the few months when Kyungsoo was unemployed and looking for new work. Chanyeol has always given him so much, and asks for so little in return.

Kyungsoo loves him. In the end, he’s happy with their friendship as it is because it already offers him so much. And he never, _ever_ wants to tarnish the purity of their friendship, to disrupt the incredible power of being so utterly happy to be friends with someone as incredible as Park Chanyeol. 

So he tries not to blur the lines, even in the privacy of his own bedroom and in the shadowy corners of his own thoughts. 

But today -- the imagined alpha takes the shape of Chanyeol with his handsome looks and toothy grin, and Kyungsoo can’t help it. His cock jerks against his tummy, precum pooling at the tip, and all of a sudden, the simmering heat in his belly burns hot with want. His fingers don’t feel like they’re enough. He needs something in him now, something bigger, something more filling.

His fingers scrabble for the _Bulbous Beauty_. He wonders if Chanyeol would be bigger than the toy as he closes his lips around the tip. His moans are muffled as he slides the toy further into his mouth, suckling around the cock. The more he takes in, the more he welcomes the stretch and ache of the toy in his mouth, pressing in further and further until the back of his throat spasms around the intrusion. Kyungsoo lets out a moan as tears spring into his eyes. 

Kyungsoo can feel slick sliding down his thighs, coating the towel underneath his hips. He pulls the toy back out, gasping for breath as he presses the head of the toy against his entrance. His hole remains stubbornly closed, even after stretching himself out with four fingers. He slides the tip over his slick, collecting the wetness that has gathered there, before slowly pressing the dildo in. 

His thighs tremble as he finally works the head of the dildo past the tight ring of muscle, his entire body trembling from the sudden intrusion. He shifts, and then repositions himself so that he’s on his knees instead of his back, spreading his legs wider to work with a better angle. The change in position helps, as Kyungsoo continues to push the thick dildo in, inch by inch. It’s slow, almost agonizingly so, and Kyungsoo lets out a whimper as he works another inch in. His hole spasms around the silicone, clamping down tight around the width of the cock.

If Kyungsoo closes his eyes, he could almost pretend it’s Chanyeol slotting in behind him, bracketing him with his wide body, hands around his waist as he slowly pushed in. A sharp gasp is pulled from his lips as his body slowly gives way, accommodating the thick girth of the dildo as he thrusts it in the rest of the way. 

For a moment, his muscles tighten as his body spasms, the sudden onslaught of pleasure nearly overwhelming. It’s been too long since he’s been split open like this, and Kyungsoo _craves_ it.

He rolls his hips in lazy movements, adjusting to the size of it inside of him. The fake knot hasn’t been inflated yet, but it’s still thick enough that Kyungsoo can’t but help shudder around the stretch. Still, it doesn’t feel like quite enough. He wants _more_.

Kyungsoo reaches for his phone, left just a few inches away from him. He has to bite down on his lip against a moan that threatens to escape when the slight movement has the dildo pressing up against his walls. With fumbling fingers, he swipes away the low battery notification, and opens the app back up again. 

Too impatient to work his way up the vibration settings, Kyungsoo taps on the third setting. The dildo jolts into life inside him, drawing a yelp from Kyungsoo. The rumbling isn’t too intense, but it’s strong enough that suddenly, all Kyungsoo can focus on is the way the dildo fills him, the way it seems to press on every spot inside his body. 

His hip twitches, whimpering when even the slightest movement seems to accentuate the rumble of dildo. Pleasure crashes upon him in waves, and he pants heavily, lungs trying to suck in more air. 

He clenches his teeth, trying to muffle another moan, before going up a setting-- and _fuck_ , Kyungsoo drops the phone back onto the bed as the vibration intensifies. Even with only one level of difference, it’s enough to make Kyungsoo gasp, biting down on his bedsheets as the toy jerks pleasurably against his inside. 

His fingers tremble as he reaches behind him, fumbling to grasp the base of the dildo. “ _Ah!_ ” Kyungsoo whimpers at the first thrust. His face feels heated and he presses them into his cool sheets as if to hide his burning cheeks. His mouth falls open, eyes fluttering close to sudden onslaught of pleasure. The next thrust has him seeing stars as the tip of the dildo brushing up against his prostate. He lifts his hips up, mindlessly chasing after the pleasure of being fucked, moaning uncontrollably with each thrust. 

It’s like all his nerves have been lit on fire, only the press of the thick dildo inside him and the sweet pleasure of the vibration filling his mind. Each thrust against his prostate leaves an explosion of ecstasy, starbursts of pleasure that leaves him crying out with moans and gasps. His hips shake as he meets each thrust, fingers nearly slipping on the silicone from all the slick spilling from his entrance. Lost in the pleasure, Kyungsoo ignores the ache that’s starting to build in his shoulder and wrists from the angle. He feels barely lucid when he taps the app again, this time adjusting to the fifth setting.

Kyungsoo wails when the toy changes speed, sending an eruption of pleasure rocking inside him. The pleasure builds, and builds, his muscles clenching as he ruts against the sheets. The next thrust feels impossibly deep, shaking into his core, and then Kyungsoo is spilling untouched onto the towel underneath him. His body feels wracked with pleasure, trembling as his hole spasms around the vibrating dildo through his release. When the rumbling of the dildo starts to feel almost painful against his oversensitive bundle of nerves, Kyungsoo whimpers and almost frantically turns the vibrate setting off on the app. 

His knees slide as he collapses onto the bed, disregarding the mess he’s already made. Slowly, Kyungsoo panting as he comes down from the high of his orgasm, lets his shaking body settle down. Once he calms down, he feels all too aware of the insistent pressure of the dildo still seated deep within him. 

Kyungsoo shifts, laying with his legs parted. It jostles the dildo inside of him, sending a sharp stab of pleasure up his spine. “Oh,” Kyungsoo whimpers, shifting against the bed again, pushing the dildo incrementally further inside of him. Already, he can feel his cock twitching. Normally, it takes him longer to recover from an orgasm that good -- but he also knows that the shorter refractory period is symptomatic of his pending heat. 

His phone lays beside him, in hands reach, still open to the app. Almost as if drawn by magnets, Kyungsoo can’t help but eye the inflation settings that have been untouched on the phone so far. There are only three settings, each labelled numerically, but Kyungsoo has a feeling he won’t be able to go past the second setting at most.

Kyungsoo rocks the dildo against him inside, moaning low from the sensation. He feels full, the thick dildo filling him deep inside -- but still, it’s not enough. He wants more. Needs more. 

After only a moment of hesitation before his horny hindbrain makes the decision for him, Kyungsoo delicately taps on the first out of three knot settings. “A _ah_ ,” he gasps as the knot swells to the lowest setting. He wiggles his hips, relishing in the pressure against his inner walls. It’s not painful, the knot still small enough that he could fuck himself with the dildo if he wasn’t so sensitive -- similar to alphas when they’re just in the beginnings of their knot.

His cock twitches, completely untouched, as blood rushes downwards in almost a lazy, low-thrum of arousal while Kyungsoo adjusts to the new size of the dildo. He’s tempted to turn the vibration back on, but a part of him wants to savour it first, to focus on the feeling of stretched to his limits before succumbing to the mindless bliss of being knotted with a vibrating dildo. 

Kyungsoo stretches his hand down between his thighs, down to where he’s hot and needy, and with trembling hands, he traces his finger around his hole. “Fuck,” he gasps, his hole spasming underneath his touch. It’s stretched taut around the small knot, slippery with slick. His heartbeat pounds in his ears as he slides in a finger, fitting it next to the knot, with slow, deliberate movements. The slight burn of the stretch is welcomed, almost washed away with the delicious pressure of being full and filled. 

He slides his finger out, his hips bucking down as if chasing the extra stretch. Arousal licks at every crevice and edge of his body, blurring his mind, as he lets out another wanton moan. Kyungsoo rocks his hips back down on the bed, trying to fuck the dildo further into his body. He wishes there was an alpha here to help him -- wishes it was Chanyeol, tugging him down on his knot. 

The thought of his best friend makes him squirm with pleasure, and Kyungsoo moans, breathy and low, as the toy rubs against his prostate. The lowest setting doesn’t feel like enough. Kyungsoo fumbles for his phone once more to inflate the knot to the second level.

Immediately, the base inflates further. Kyungsoo rocks back on the dildo, almost subconsciously, as he’s slowly stretched. His mouth falls open -- it feels so good, the dildo hitting him so deep, filling him like he has been craving for months. Pleasure swarms him as his body accommodates for the size. It feels just like a real alpha’s knot.

Kyungsoo bites down on his lip, failing to hold back on a loud moan as the knot grows to a size that feels nearly straining. He feels pleasantly stuffed, and he can’t imagine how incredible the third and final setting on the toy would feel. He rocks gently back and forth, wishing the dildo had a flatter base so that he could ride the toy better, take the knot in even deeper -- but pleasure sparks through him even like this, laying on his side and thrusting back onto the toy. His hole clamps down around its width. It feels perfect, pressing up against his prostate, rubbing against every part inside of him in the most delicious way. 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo moans again, his eyes closing shut from the waves of pleasure crashing into him as he grinds back on the knot. He shudders, burying his flushed face in the sheets, the sensation of the knot inside of him pulling moans and gasps and sighs from his lips. It’s a sweet, lulling pleasure that hits him in rolling crests, rather than sharp and intense like the vibration. 

With a shaking hand, he fumbles for his cock, laying hot and heavy against his tummy. The first stroke leaves him whining and writhing against the sheets, the dual sensations between his ass and his cock nearly overwhelming in how wonderful it feels. He can hear the mewling sound he’s making with each thrust of his own hips. With his eyes closed, he could almost imagine it was Chanyeol’s hand around him inside, Chanyeol stroking him with each thrust, Chanyeol’s perfect, thick, fat cock thrusting into him, meeting Kyungsoo’s grinding movements with a sharp snap of his own hips. 

“Ah, _ah_ ,” Kyungsoo pants, rocking back again and again as his moans increase in frequency and pitch. He clenches around the knot, wishes he could feel the heated skin of a real alpha inside of him. But still, his mind feels overtaken with pleasure, his nerves tingling like the only thing he can feel is the knot and the firmness of the dildo stretching him so perfectly.

It’s a blissful state. Lost in the fantasy of Chanyeol inside of him, the slow and sensual rub of the dildo knotting him, Kyungsoo grinds himself against the knot with his hand on his cock until he builds up to another orgasm. He writhes against the sheet, tumbling over the edge with a cry and a half-formed syllable on his lips. His brain goes all fuzzy and pliant as he practically melts against the bed. 

His insides turn to jelly, gasping as the pleasure doesn’t subside even after his climax, impossible to escape with the artificial knot still inflated inside of him. Kyungsoo whines, hips shaking around the knot locked inside of him. After the second orgasm, it’s starting to become too much stimulation -- and once he regains control over his limbs again, just barely stops shaking from his climax -- Kyungsoo clumsily picks his phone back up to turn off the inflation setting. 

He taps at the screen twice to wake his phone up, and frowns when it remains black. Kyungsoo fumbles for the power button, and presses it once, twice, and then a third time when the screen remains stubbornly off. 

A spike of panic rises in him. Kyungsoo immediately realizes that his phone must have powered off due to the low battery. He hadn’t thought it would be an issue -- he had about 30% left still when he first started playing with the knotting dildo -- and had assumed it would last through an hour or two of play. Clearly the bluetooth connection drains the battery more quickly than he had realized.

Kyungsoo stifles the urge to curse. Turning to his side, he reaches over for the phone charger he keeps plugged in next to his nightstand -- except, _fuck_ he let Chanyeol borrow it late last night because the alpha had lost his charger just the night before and didn’t want to be at work without a full charge. 

He had completely forgotten. There’s no way he can deflate the plug without using the app controller. He tries to quell the rising panic, hating himself a little bit of his own carelessness. In retrospect, he shouldn’t have wasted his phone battery by playing _Meow Meow Star Acres_ , his latest favourite mobile game, that entire morning.

Kyungsoo bites down on his lip as he exhales slowly, trying to force his brain to process the situation. Think, Kyungsoo, think. It feels a bit like he’s working through a fog, the ebbing pleasure still tugging on his heated body. They don’t have a home phone, and even if they did, the only phone number he knows by heart is 119 and he’d rather _die_ than to be carried out by paramedics with a dildo stuck up his ass. He can’t text Chanyeol either to ask about his charger, with his phone shut off. 

As gently as possible, Kyungsoo tries to roll back onto his side. He splays his legs out, sliding them apart along his bed sheets. He lets out a small, hurt noise when his ass clenches around the thick dildo, still gloriously locked inside of him. Each movement feels amplified by the two orgasms he just had. He can barely focus on what’s happening, every brain cell narrowed in onto the feeling of being filled. 

Another small whine escapes him as he reaches between his legs, his fingers shakily grasping at the base of the dildo. Kyungsoo holds his breath, anxiety a low thrum of nervous energy inside his veins, as he tries to pull the dildo out. He whimpers, instinctively clenching around the toy, as the inflated knot tugs at his entrance. His mouth falls open as he pants heavily, back arching as he tries again, the fat base pulling at his rim. It sends hot tingles down his spine, nearly sobs when it’s as painful as it’s pleasurable. 

One last attempt to tug the knot free from his tight hole drags a keening wail from his mouth, his entire body wracked with shudders as his rim spasms from the stimulation. He collapses against the bed, his body completely boneless. Any movement feels like _too much_ all of a sudden. 

Worriedly, Kyungsoo gnaws on his bottom lip. He tries his best not to squirm; he feels too sensitive now. He doesn’t know what to do.

He considers checking inside Chanyeol’s room. There’s a chance Chanyeol just left his charger behind when he borrowed it last night, and it’s not like he can ask him, anyway, without his phone. The last thing he wants is for Chanyeol to probe into _why_ Kyungsoo so desperately needs his charger back. For a second, he imagines the look on Chanyeol’s face if he tells him it’s because his phone ran out of battery and now there’s a massive dildo shoved inside his ass that he can’t get out without his phone. Kyungsoo shudders. No. No way in _hell_.

Checking Chanyeol’s room sounds like a good idea -- until he realizes he would be surrounded by the fresh pine scent of his unique alpha. It’s the best scene Kyungsoo has ever smelled, and while he’s not nearly a creepy pervert to ever think much of it besides noting its association to Chanyeol -- he knows that it might be too overwhelming now, when the dildo is still fitted pleasurably inside of him. With the two orgasms and the amount of slick gushing out from earlier, he knows he can’t smell like anything but an omega in heat too.

The thought that Chanyeol could return home to find his room smelling like Kyungsoo, all needy and desperate, is terrifying. 

A desperate glance around, and his eyes land on his laptop, still plugged in and charging on his desk. Hope blooms inside his chest -- maybe he can contact Chanyeol on the only social media page they share: _Instagram_. Kyungsoo has no idea if direct messages work on the web browser. If it weren’t a way for him to keep up with his own friends’ lives, and an outlet for him to occasionally post photos of plants and food, he wouldn’t have an account in the first place.

The desk is only a couple feet away. It’s a small room, but suddenly, it feels expansive. Kyungsoo’s not confident about how he’ll make it over to the other end of the room -- but he has to try. 

His arms shake as he gently rises to his knees, clenching his eyes close as his hole clamps down on the plug in instinct. He pauses, breathing through his mouth, before slowly going back on his haunches. He’s careful not to rest his ass on the back of his legs. 

It feels nearly agonizing as he slowly climbs off the bed. It’s like every nerve has been rearranged and hardwired to connect to his hole, his cock, the sparks of pleasure that shoot up and down his spine as each shift leaves the thick dildo nudging against the sensitive bundle of nerves. It takes every effort not to whine. 

He supports his weight by fisting the bed sheets tightly with his hands as he slowly lowers one leg to the ground. Kyungsoo tries not to tense. He manages to get both feet on the ground, but the second he lets go of his sheets and settles his weight on the ground, Kyungsoo lets out a loud cry as his knees buckle immediately. With the shift in gravity, the large dildo both pulled at his sensitive rim and pressed right up against the edge of his prostate. The pleasure that radiate from the sensation feels nearly explosive, and Kyungsoo pants as he tries to breathe through the sudden stimulation. 

Instead of trying to walk, Kyungsoo grits his teeth and crawls on his hands and knees, feeling every bit foolish as he does so. Each shift in movement sends delicious sparks up and down his spine, rolling in overstimulated pleasure as the knot presses in all the right spots. 

There’s a light sheen of sweating covering his body by the time he reaches his desk, breathing heavily as he fights the urge to just curl forward and collapse onto the ground. He doesn’t want to move another step, doesn’t know if what he’s feeling is pain or pleasure.

Almost haphazardly, he pulls at the charging cable until the laptop is pulled onto the edge of the table, where he reaches up to settle on the ground in front of him. Normally, Kyungsoo’s meticulous and careful with everything he owns -- but he doesn’t think he can be blamed for feeling a little desperate this time. 

He hurriedly boots up the laptop. It’s 3:30 PM -- about an hour and a half until Chanyeol usually returns home from work. It feels like a lifetime, but he tries to ignore his increasing desperation as he logs into Instagram. He’s not sure if he’s ever used the browser version of the platform -- but he breathes a sigh of relief when he realizes the direct messages function is visible at the top. 

Gingerly, he taps on the little icon on the top right corner of the page, and a small window pops up. Kyungsoo reels back in shock a little -- he has a number of unread messages that he’s never bothered reading. He doesn’t recognize most of their names but their icons all show they’re relatively handsome, older men -- oh wait. Kyungsoo squints at the most recent message, which says _’hey, how ru ? been thinking about you xo’_ from kim.seonho86. Oh. Just an alpha he had a brief fling with last summer.

He doesn’t linger. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to scroll too far down to find his last message with Chanyeol on here -- it’s the most recent one that he’s actually replied to.

Kyungsoo tries to ignore the way his fingers are trembling as he types out a message, also trying to ignore the insistent pressure in his ass at the same time. It’s starting to verge on the side of pleasure once again, and he doesn’t want to think about it while he’s talking to Chanyeol.

 _’Chanyeol, do you still have my charger?’_ Kyungsoo types out. He feels inordinately proud of how coherent he sounds through text.

He watches impatiently until a little “seen” pops up under his message. Chanyeol never takes too long to reply to his texts -- something he’s always been grateful and secretly pleased by, but feels especially miraculous now. 

Trepidation swarms him as he watches the three dots appear on the screen, signalling that Chanyeol’s typing something into the chat. It feels like minutes pass before Chanyeol responds, even though he knows it probably has only been a couple of seconds.

 _’omg why are you messaging on here instead of kakaotalk’_ , is his response. Kyungsoo exhales noisily through his nose, rolling his eyes even though Chanyeol can’t see it. A second message comes in a few seconds later. _’but yes i do! ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪ sorry, do you need it now? i was going to buy a new charger on my way home tonight!’_

The thought of Chanyeol being even the slightest bit delayed is horrifying to Kyungsoo. He hastily responds. _’Sorry, would you be able to come home from work right away? Do you have any other plans?_.’ He pauses, and then adds, _’Yes, I need it please. My phone died._ ’

Chanyeol sends a laughing emoji and a thumbs up. _’u were playing that meow meow star game weren’t u? that shit drains ur battery like crazy lol!’_

Kyungsoo blushes. It’s partly true, but he’s not about to explain the full reason why or how his phone died so quickly to Chanyeol. This day has slipped into one of the most mortifying experiences he’s ever had, and he hopes to get through it unscathed -- and unknown.

Chanyeol sends another message. _’i got u, kyungsoo-ah! i’ll be home asap ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)’_

The use of the emoji -- in a typical Chanyeol fashion -- brings a smile to Kyungsoo’s face. He taps out his response. _’Thank you, Chanyeol-ah._ His finger hesitates over the emoji list, before he sends a ‘💖’ in response.

He turns his laptop back off after that. Somehow, he manages to drag himself back to his bed. It took all his energy just to get to the desk -- and he’s exerted it twicefold on the journey back. He feels overstimulated, sensitive, and he needs to calm down before Chanyeol comes home and finds him a sobbing mess.

At least that is the plan, up until when his body starts to feel tight, wet, and hungry for it once more. The raw feeling of sensitivity melts into waves of pleasure. Kyungsoo swallows back a moan, collapsing back to his side as his hole starts rhythmically clenching down around the fat knot. One hand drifts under his shirt and back to his nipples, stiff and rosy-pink, and he rolls it between his thumb and forefinger, imagining it to be Chanyeol’s much larger hands. They hold hands sometimes, in greeting, when it’s cold, for comfort -- Kyungsoo’s familiar with the callouses on his fingers.

He imagines it now, Chanyeol’s fingers pinching and teasing his sensitive buds until they’re puffy and swollen. “ _Oh_ ,” Kyungsoo breathes out, his breath going shaky as he teases himself. His cock, still mostly soft, jerks against his thigh. His hips twitch with need. His other hand drifts down his tummy, grazing past the sensitive tip of his cock, and down between his legs. His skin feels heated, almost feverish to the touch. It’s not a heat -- it’s not possible with his suppressants still coursing through his blood -- but it feels close. 

Kyungsoo rolls onto his back, splaying his legs out as he gingerly presses on the base of the dildo. The knot tugs against the ring of muscle, and he whines softly. He feels achey inside, like he both wants to escape from the toy that’s pressing in on him like a blooming bruise of pleasure, yet wants _more_ at the same time. His head falls back as his legs lift higher, arching into the crest of pleasure. Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter close when his vision starts blurring, whiting out at the edges as the dull, but constant stimulation sends him careening over the edge once more. He lets out a quiet whimper as the tip of his cock spurts weakly, painting his soft tummy with a small puddle of come.

It’s hard not to lose track of time a bit after that, as Kyungsoo tries his best not to move. His eyes start to droop. It’s rare for him to orgasm so many times outside of his heat -- though not abnormal for omegas -- and he feels exhaustion settling in bone-deep inside his body.

He eventually falls into a half-state of consciousness, hips occasionally twitching when he inadvertently clenches around the artificial knot. Kyungsoo’s not sure how long he dozes off for -- but then the next thing he knows, the sound of their door slamming shut jerks him awake.

Kyungsoo lets out a hurt noise when he jolts from the unexpected sound. The pressure of the knot against his rim suddenly feels like _too much_. He bites down on a pathetic cry as tears spring to his eyes, not wanting Chanyeol to hear and investigate. 

Distantly, he can hear the clattering of shoes dropping to the ground, followed by heavy footsteps traipsing across the floorboards. “Kyungsoo-ah!” he hears Chanyeol shout in a sing-song tone. “I’m home!” 

Kyungsoo hates how his heart automatically flutters at the sound of Chanyeol’s voice. Normally, he would greet him with a “welcome home” of his own, but he’s afraid that all that will escape him is a pained moan. 

The footsteps get louder, until he hears a quick rap of knuckles against his door. “Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol calls out. His voice feels warm -- welcomed. Kyungsoo’s stomach lurches at the familiarity. “Are you in there?”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly. “Hi,” he responds hoarsely. He clears his throat, face flushing with embarrassment. “Thanks for coming home right away, you can--” he hesitates. He didn’t think this far ahead, how to approach the situation now that Chanyeol’s home. “--leave the charger at my door, I’ll come get it in a bit.” 

Silence. Kyungsoo inwardly curses. There’s no way that didn’t draw Chanyeol’s suspicions. He tries to cover up his blunder. “I’m, um, busy. On a call. I’m on hold.”

“But your phone is dead?” Chanyeol replies at last, tone lilting in confusion. “Is everything okay, Kyungsoo?”

Shit. Fuck. Kyungsoo panics, struggles up into a sitting position. It’s a bad idea -- he lets out a weak little whimper at the pressure it places on the toy, and his eyes sting with unshed tears. 

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol repeats. There’s a stronger undercurrent of worry in his voice, followed by another knock on the door.

“D-Don’t come in,” Kyungsoo warns, still wrestling with his growing panic. He wracks his brain for a way to quell Chanyeol’s worries. “I’m fine, Chanyeol,” he says, voice cracking embarrassingly on the last syllable.

There’s another pause. Kyungsoo can imagine the look on Chanyeol’s face, the furrow he gets between his brows when he’s concerned about something, the pursed lips, his sharp eyes. “You don’t sound okay,” Chanyeol says. It’s not accusatory, not judging -- but worrying. Then, to Kyungsoo’s horror, the doorknob turns. 

He only has a split second to throw the towel over his lap, but the sharp movement jostles him and a pained gasp falls from his lips. The door swings open, and Chanyeol enters, still wearing the hoodie and jeans he wore to work, with a distraught expression on his face like he’s expecting Kyungsoo to be hurt.

It feels like it happens in slow motion. Kyungsoo’s cheeks burn with mortification as Chanyeol walks in, before immediately pausing at the foot of the door. He doesn’t even want to imagine the sight he must make -- reddened nipples straining through his white t-shirt, flushed face, and mussed hair, with only a flimsy towel covering his bare legs. He sees Chanyeol’s nose flare as he inhales sharply, and Kyungsoo suddenly wants to cry. There’s no way he can’t smell the come permeating the air and his slick smeared across his thighs. 

Kyungsoo’s bottom lip quivers, and he bites down on it, frozen still from embarrassment. He looks like a horrible mess -- probably smells _acrid_ , like an omega in heat -- and he’s horrified that Chanyeol’s seeing him like this. His stomach lurches when he sees Chanyeol’s eyes trail down his body before they snap back up to his face. The air in the room suddenly feels stifling, tense and oppressive. 

He expects Chanyeol to grimace in disgust, or to leave the room in horror. When he does none of that -- instead, taking a step closer, eyes still trained on Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says, sounding alarmed. Kyungsoo flinches. “Are you okay? Have you-- have you been crying? Are you hurt anywhere?” He looks worried. “Your eyes-- they’re red.”

Stunned, Kyungsoo only stares back up at Chanyeol. His heart pounds in his chest. Sweet, kind-hearted Chanyeol, who is blatantly ignoring how Kyungsoo’s bedroom must smell like a demonic sex den, all because above all else, he’s _worried_ about Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, and then laughs, a little bewildered. “I--” he begins, and then falters. He doesn’t even know what to say. Suddenly, the whole situation feels ridiculous. He’s sitting in his room, covered only by a t-shirt he’s practically sweated through and a towel he came on multiple times, with a fat silicone knot in his ass, while the love of his life stares at him with _concern_. It feels like something that would happen in a sitcom or some bad harlequin paperback -- not to _him_.

But Chanyeol only takes another step closer. “What’s wrong? How can I help?” he says, so fucking earnest it nearly hurts Kyungsoo’s heart. His hands flutter at his sides, like he’s not sure what to do with them. It’s only then that Kyungsoo notices the phone charger clutched in Chanyeol’s hand.

Kyungsoo musters up a wobbly smile. For a second, he considers asking Chanyeol to leave, to let him try and resolve his -- _problem_ \-- on his own. But he knows it’s fruitless, there’s no covering this when Chanyeol’s standing literally right before him. Even if he’s not saying anything, Kyungsoo knows Chanyeol can smell him, let alone see it. He decides, just this one time, to give in. “I, um, I need you to plug my phone into the charger,” Kyungsoo says. His face feels like it’s on fire, and he hides his cheeks behind his palms. 

He can practically taste the confusion wafting off of Chanyeol. “Sure, I can do that,” he says slowly. “But are you hurt anywhere? You’re, um, you’re sitting -- um. Stiffly.” 

Oh, _god_. Kyungsoo wishes more than ever that the earth would rip open and swallow him whole. He realizes suddenly that Chanyeol thinks he must have accidentally hurt himself -- rather than the fact that Kyungsoo’s still plugged with a toy _right at that moment_. 

Kyungsoo winces. There’s no way around this. Chanyeol’s stubborn, and when he wants to know something, he’ll chase after it with a single-minded purpose. If he thinks Kyungsoo might be in trouble, he knows Chanyeol won’t let this go. 

So he gives in. Voice muffled behind his hands, Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes shut. “It’s, um, it’s stuck. I-Inside me.” His voice trembles from embarrassment. 

He hears Chanyeol inhale sharply, before two warm, large hands wrap around his wrists, dwarving them in his grasp. “Shh, shh, Kyungsoo, look at me. What’s stuck?” 

Kyungsoo groans, refusing to meet Chanyeol’s gaze. “A--a knotting dildo,” he admits. “It, um, it uses bluetooth. For the settings. It, uh, can’t deflate without my phone.” 

“A knott-- _oh_.” He feels Chanyeol squeeze his wrists in surprise, just the barest of pressure. Kyungsoo knows his face must be bright red by now. He risks a glance. Chanyeol’s jaw is slack for a brief second, before he clenches, his eyes straying back down to where Kyungsoo’s hidden underneath the towel. “Oh.” 

Kyungsoo resists the urge to rub his thighs together, to squirm. “Yeah. Oh,” he says instead, feigning nonchalance. He knows Chanyeol can see right through it when he frowns just slightly in response -- he’s an open book to his best friend. “Can you, um, can you help me charge my phone? It’s--here--” Kyungsoo fumbles awkwardly, his hands still held in Chanyeol’s grip, in the direction of his phone. It’s on the corner of the bed, and he can’t quite reach it without shifting closer. He bites off a cry when it pushes the toy against the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

It seems to jolt Chanyeol into action though, because he releases Kyungsoo’s wrists and jumps up. “I’ll--yes--of course,” he says, looking slightly bewildered. Kyungsoo expects a sense of relief when Chanyeol grabs his charger and plugs it into the wall, before connecting the cord to his phone. Instead, his phone screen stays dark. “Um,” Chanyeol says, staring blankly at the screen.

Kyungsoo wants to cry. “It’s an old phone, it’s going to take awhile to recharge enough to even turn on,” he says miserably. It’s an older version of the iPhone and with every new iteration that’s released, his phone takes longer and longer to reboot. Or do anything at all. “Fuck. It’ll take probably 20 minutes at least.”

Gingerly, Chanyeol takes a seat at the edge of Kyungsoo’s bed. “Does it hurt?” he asks, eyes trailing along his bare legs, up to where the towel hides Kyungsoo from sight; hides the way the plug is still tucked away inside of him. Chanyeol’s eyebrows are furrowed together, but his eyes are wide with concern. He looks like he wants to touch Kyungsoo, to comfort him -- but he doesn’t. It makes Kyungsoo feel vulnerable and exposed and-- and--

A little turned on. 

Kyungsoo squirms, tries to focus on anything other than the fact that his best friend is sitting there, _staring_ at him while there’s cum drying on his stomach, and a fake knot locked inside of him. His body aches, sensitive in the way he gets when he’s been fucked hard and raw for multiple rounds, but the pain has started to ebb into something more pleasurable once again. Being surrounded by Chanyeol’s scent, and the delicious feeling of being stretched open, has Kyungsoo wanting to rock down on the pressure. Just like earlier, hee can feel himself starting to slicken again. 

Desperately, Kyungsoo shrugs and averts his gaze. “No,” he says. “It’s-- uncomfortable, but it doesn’t hurt. Kinda wish there was a safeguard mechanism to, um, take it out though.” He attempts a laugh, a little sardonic. “There might be, I didn’t exactly check.”

Chanyeol doesn’t laugh. One of Chanyeol’s hands finds its way to Kyungsoo’s ankle, the one closest to where he’s sitting. Kyungsoo shivers at the touch, warm fingers stroking along the delicate jut of his ankle. His eyes flicker between Kyungsoo’s face and his splayed thighs. “Do you,” he begins, and then hesitates. He takes a deep breath, before continuing. “Do you want me to check?” 

“What?” Kyungsoo says, a little dumbfounded. He’s sure he’s heard wrong. 

Chanyeol looks a little flustered, yet determined. “I can-- I can check if you’re comfortable. I don’t want you to be in discomfort if it turns out there’s a-- a button or something to turn it off.” His ears -- the goofy, cute ears that Kyungsoo adores -- are bright red. “Only if you want, no pressure, of course,” he hastily adds, squeezing gently at Kyungsoo’s ankle. 

Kyungsoo flushes, his heart skipping a beat at Chanyeol’s words. He doesn’t want to read into this, but he can’t miss the way Chanyeol’s eyes darken when his gaze drifts back down along Kyungsoo’s body, or the way he subtly inhales Kyungsoo’s scent. 

He also knows that Chanyeol would never do anything he’d never want him to. That if Kyungsoo said yes, and nothing else, Chanyeol would do exactly just that -- a perfunctory search for a button or a mechanism to release the knot, and then that’s it. There’s no one he trusts more than Chanyeol in this world, even in a situation as humiliating as this one. 

And maybe, Kyungsoo might actually like the humiliation just a bit. Likes that Chanyeol’s eyes are on him, like he’s watching him, taking in how exposed, fucked open Kyungsoo is -- for him, whether he knows it or not. 

“I trust you,” he says. His heart pounds in his chest as his tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip. Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side, exposing the slender line of his neck, the way all of his past alpha partners liked. He plays coy in a way he never does with Chanyeol -- and it feels silly, like a bit of a performance. But Chanyeol’s eyes darken. 

Chanyeol nods once, deliberately squeezing Kyungsoo’s ankle again. “Can you roll over for me, Kyungsoo?” The way the syllables of his name roll off of Chanyeol’s tongue feels promising. 

Kyungsoo shivers. He brings his legs together to roll to his front. The movement causes the inflated knot to tug at his rim, and his body automatically convulses with pleasure. He whimpers from the sudden stimulation, a sound that has Chanyeol’s hand tightening around his ankle. Tingles jolt down his spine.

He grits his teeth against the shockwave of pleasures as he shifts fully to his front. His shirt rucks up around his waist, his half-hard cock now pinned against the bedsheets. He lets the towel fall away from him, exposing him to Chanyeol’s gaze. It’s humiliating, and he clenches his eyes shut as his face flushes a burning red -- but he can’t deny it makes him feel more turned on. 

There’s a dip in the bed as Chanyeol crawls closer, his large hands trailing from Kyungsoo’s ankle and up his calves, pressing on the bend of the knee, before it shifts to his thighs. Looming over Kyungsoo like this, his scent gets stronger too, and Kyungsoo resists the urge to moan when the familiar fresh pine scent envelops his senses. The weight of Chanyeol’s eyes on him makes everything feel more visceral, hotter with desire. 

“Is this okay?” Kyungsoo asks, trying not to clench around the dildo still lodged deep inside of him. He spreads his legs apart, just enough to to perfectly expose his hole.

As if in response, Chanyeol’s scent gets stronger. He doesn’t say anything as his hands slide up an inch on his bare legs, just shy of where Kyungsoo knows his own scent becomes stronger, stained with his slick. His touch feels searing on Kyungsoo’s skin, like he’s imprinting on him. He’s not sure he ever wants to forget how it feels -- the sensation of Chanyeol’s long, thick fingers wrapped around his plush thighs. He wishes he could see Chanyeol’s face, see how he’s looking at him. At the same time, he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to withstand it.

Chanyeol makes a soft, barely there noise. Then, he gets up from his perch on the bed -- for a moment, Kyungsoo thinks he’s leaving, and his heart rate spikes -- but then he’s passing one of Kyungsoo’s pillows to him. “So that you’re more comfy,” Chanyeol explains, before his hands return to Kyungsoo’s legs. His thumbs rub gentle circles into the meat of Kyungsoo’s thighs, sliding up just another inch. “Can I touch you, Kyungsoo?” he asks, his voice low and hot. “Let me know if you’re uncomfortable, okay?”

Kyungsoo resists a shudder as he slides the pillow under tummy, tipping his hips higher so his hole is on display. “Okay,” he breathes out. He tries to relax, tries to unclench around the knot even as his cock valiantly twitches. The pillow provides more friction for him to rub against, but he tries to still himself. There’s a fluttery feeling inside his tummy -- he’s nervous, but he also knows it feels so good to have Chanyeol guide him like this, touching him like this. If it weren’t for the dildo plugged inside him, he knows he would be leaking slick all over himself. 

He can’t help but wish that this might be a sign that Chanyeol likes him back too. That he could be touching Kyungsoo like this outside of these circumstances. 

Behind him, he can hear Chanyeol exhaling. “I’m going to touch you now,” he murmurs, soft and gentle. “Just tell me if you want me to stop, Kyungsoo.” He says his name like a caress, and Kyungsoo has to bury his face in his arms to hide how much it affects him. 

Hands slide up his thighs, kneading into the soft skin in a way that Kyungsoo could almost pretend is worshipful. They glide easily along his skin, smoothed with the amount of slick that had dripped down his legs. It’s embarrassing, but Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind, not when his thumbs purposefully collect the wetness that has gathered there. 

His breath hitches when Chanyeol’s large hands cup his ass. Chanyeol pauses, as if to check if his touch was okay. With a burning face, Kyungsoo tilts his hips back, silently pushing himself into Chanyeol’s palms. 

“I’m going to...” Chanyeol says quietly, trailing off as one hand squeezes the globe of his ass. One finger runs over the tight and stretched rim of his entrance. Kyungsoo lets out a breathy whimper, closing his eyes. He hears Chanyeol’s breath catch. 

It’s impossible not to clench around the dildo when Chanyeol’s fingertips rub gently around his rim, spreading the slick. “I don’t see anything at the base. I’m going to try and pull it out a little, see if maybe there’s a button,” Chanyeol explains, as his fingers begin to press around the thick knot. It tugs on his rim, causing the toy to shift inside of him. Kyungsoo whines, his body instinctively arching into the sensation as a shockwave of pleasure rolls through him. Every touch feels more intense, more amplified now that he’s surrounded by Chanyeol’s alpha scent and his touch. Somehow, the soreness translates into something incredible.

Kyungsoo pants, his hands clutching the bed sheets with a white-knuckled grip, as Chanyeol massages his sensitive rim, trying to coax the knot out. He feels his body trying to accept it, to stretch open wider, as his hole grows more and more slick from the stimulation -- then his body clamps down tight around the dildo, as if it doesn’t want the dildo out. He gasps, rocking back into the touch, moaning shakily, arching into Chanyeol’s fingers and his palm on his ass. The friction feels incredible. “Chanyeol,” he whines, eyes fluttering shut. “Ah, _ah_ , wait, I’m, _ah_ going to--gonna--” Kyungsoo lets out a shaky moan, his legs falling wider apart subconsciously, hips trying to move in tandem with Chanyeol’s movements. It’s no use, the knot is locked tight inside of him, but still a crescendo of pleasure crashes down on him, he’s about to come--

And then Chanyeol lets go of the toy. He rubs a finger down the crevice of Kyungsoo’s ass, almost as if in thought, pulling a needy whimper from him at the sudden halt in sensation. “Let me see if your phone is charged enough,” Chanyeol says abruptly, and then the warmth of his hand is gone as he lifts off the bed. 

Kyungsoo takes the opportunity to try and breathe slowly and calmly. He brackets his head in his arms, pressing his cheek to his forearms as he attempts to calm himself. He can’t believe he was about to come _again_. The air feels charged, thick with the cloying scents of both Chanyeol and himself. All of his nerves in his body feel alight, tingling with need. 

He startles slightly when he hears the familiar chime of his phone booting up. “It’s turning on,” Chanyeol tells him. His voice sounds slightly hoarse, and Kyungsoo wonders if it’s because of him. There’s a pause, before he continues. “It’s only about 15% charged right now, so I’ll leave it plugged in. Which app is it?”

He risks looking up, supporting the weight of his head with his arms. Chanyeol’s face is flushed, his lip bitten red. He looks kissable -- Kyungsoo wants so badly to kiss him -- but then his eyes catch sight of the slight bulge on the front of Chanyeol’s pants. He’s-- he’s hard. Chanyeol’s hard.

Kyungsoo feels a pulse of excitement. His eyes snap back up to Chanyeol, who’s still patiently waiting for his response. “Um, KnotForYou,” he responds, a little embarrassedly. 

His eyes stray back down to Chanyeol’s erection as his friend searches for the app on his phone. He feels almost as if in a daze, like he can’t believe that he actually affected Chanyeol in any way. Kyungsoo’s not sure if it means Chanyeol’s attracted to _him_ , or if he’s just reacting to an aroused omega in the room. He’s not sure he wants to do anything either, in case it’s the latter, lest he pushes Chanyeol into doing something that he would regret. 

“Wow,” Chanyeol says quietly, drawing Kyungsoo out of his thoughts. There’s a look on Chanyeol’s face, one that Kyungsoo isn’t sure how to categorize. It’s intense, heavy, and it sends pleasant shivers down his spine. “There’s a lot of settings, huh?” 

Kyungsoo blushes, averting his eyes. “I guess,” he mumbles. 

“Did you try all of them?” asks Chanyeol. He looks expectantly at Kyungsoo, the same intense look still on his face. 

It makes Kyungsoo want to fidget, to cover himself back up -- if he weren’t so boneless, if his cock wasn’t hard against his tummy again, hidden only by virtue of how he’s positioned. He answers with honesty instead. “It’s only on the second knot,” he admits. “I didn’t try the last one.”

Chanyeol hums, nodding as he glances down at the screen again. “And the vibrate?” 

Kyungsoo swallows. “The fifth level. Second last setting.” He hesitates, unsure if he should reveal more, before he decides to barrel on. “I, um, I came before I could try the last setting for both.”

“How many times did you come?” His tone of voice leaves no room for suggestion, a tone he’s never taken with Kyungsoo before. It’s calm, dominating, and it makes Kyungsoo want to splay his legs wide, hold himself open for Chanyeol to take. 

“Three times,” Kyungsoo admits, a flush heavy on his cheeks. He pauses, sneaking a glance at Chanyeol through his eyelashes. “Almost four, just now.”

Chanyeol stills, catching Kyungsoo’s gaze. His eyes darken. There’s a hint of something in his stare -- excitement, maybe. Arousal. His scent grows thicker. “Kyungsoo,” he says, nearly growling. Kyungsoo shivers, heat tingling underneath his skin. “It would be a shame not to try out the full power of your toy, wouldn’t it?”

Coming from anyone else, that line might have sounded cheesy. But for Kyungsoo, it only stokes the flames of his arousal. He licks his lips, mouth feeling suddenly dry. “Maybe only the vibrate,” he says, holding Chanyeol’s gaze steady. “I-- I’d rather have your knot instead.” 

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he tastes the sourness of regret on his tongue. Chanyeol stares at him, eyes wide with shock. It was too bold, too forward, too inappropriate -- he’s just about to apologize, take it back somehow, but then Chanyeol surges forward, taking the phone with him. The charger clatters to the ground, and Chanyeol carelessly pulls it from the phone port. 

It’s like a cord has snapped. “Chanyeol,” he manages, his voice just a breathy little gasp, and then Chanyeol’s pulling him up for a bruising kiss. Kyungsoo pushes up into the kiss, body moving almost instinctively. He buries his hands in Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him closer as the kiss turns feverish and frantic. Chanyeol’s hands rove over his body, cradling his face, tilting his head so that he can deepen the kiss. Kyungsoo moans, suckling on Chanyeol’s tongue when he licks into his mouth. He feels Chanyeol’s hands tugging on him, moving him as he pleases, like he’s weightless, until he’s cradled upright and pulled onto Chanyeol’s lap. 

Despite Chanyeol’s having barely touched him, he’s never felt this turned on before, not with any of the other people he’s ever been with. Being moved around like a ragdoll lights the fire inside of him. Kyungsoo moans into the kiss. The burning desire under his skin makes him feel overheated, desperate and needy. He needs Chanyeol. He’s desperate for him, for his touch, his cock, his knot. 

His cock is hard between them, brushing against the inside of his t-shirt, precum dripping out steadily as he rolls his hips on Chanyeol’s lap, breath hitching when it adds more pressure to his already filled rim. Chanyeol’s hands find their way to Kyungsoo’s hips. 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol moans, between kisses. He pulls back an inch, and Kyungsoo chases after him. He lets Kyungsoo kiss him, before he pulls away again, hands squeezing the soft pudge around Kyungsoo’s hips. “Kyungsoo, are you okay with this?” Chanyeol asks, voice breathy but frantic. “Do you want this?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Kyungsoo chants, grinding his hips against Chanyeol’s stomach. He can feel Chanyeol’s erection underneath his ass cheek, still trapped within the confines of his jeans. The texture is rough underneath Kyungsoo’s skin, but he pays it no mind as he moves his hips in tiny, diminutive circles. Chanyeol lets out another moan, before holding Kyungsoo still in his lap.

Then, Kyungsoo’s brain catches up to him -- what exactly Chanyeol had asked him, and the fact that they’re doing something that he had never dared to truly entertain. His breath is shaky as he settles himself on Chanyeol’s lap. He breathes out, tries to calm down. “A-Are you? Are you okay with this?” 

“ _God_ , yes,” Chanyeol says. A smile tugs on his lips, showing off the dimple on his left cheek that Kyungsoo adores. “Yes, with you, _yes_.” He presses a chaste kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips, sweet and delicate. Butterflies flutter in his chest. “Wanted to do this for so long,” Chanyeol breathes. And then before he has time to process his works, Chanyeol’s kissing him again, this time slow, deep, and languorous. 

Kyungsoo swallows back a gasp when Chanyeol turns his attention downwards, trailing a line of kisses down his jaw to the slender line of his neck. His hands follow the downward movement, sliding down until they’re digging into the meat of his ass. “Fuck,” Chanyeol groans, nipping lightly at Kyungsoo’s neck. “Fucking love your ass.” It’s unbelievable how hot he’s feeling, even when Chanyeol’s fully clothed. His hands knead at Kyungsoo’s ass, before drifting down to tease at his swollen entrance. “Can I?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo answers immediately, and Chanyeol turns to tap something on Kyungsoo’s phone where it lays next to them, nearly forgotten. For a moment, Kyungsoo worries whether the phone will die on them again -- Chanyeol had said he’d keep it plugged in -- but then the dildo hums to life, and all thoughts escape him.

Chanyeol must have started on the lowest setting, but even then, Kyungsoo can feel the vibrations all the way up his spine. He arches his back, muffling a loud gasp by biting down on fabric on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Even after cumming three times already, Kyungsoo feels like he’s on a hair trigger, his body strung in hot pleasure. It feels even more intense now with the knot inflated, the vibrations jolting pleasurably against his prostate and his rim. 

Then, Chanyeol increases the vibration speed all the way up to the max setting. The dildo felt like it was pounding directly against the sensitive bundle of nerves, dragging almost painfully at his rim. Kyungsoo wails, mouth falling open, as the sensation sent shocks up his spine. “Oh, fuck, Chanyeol, _ah_!” Kyungsoo sobs, vision going white. His hands come up to clutch helplessly at Chanyeol’s shoulders as he collapses against his chest, the friction of his cotton t-shirt suddenly too much against his nipples and his hard cock. He can feel his entire body shaking, practically convulsing from pleasure, his legs clamping tight around Chanyeol’s thighs as his hole clenches and unclenches on the unyielding toy. He feels mindless with pleasure, his entire body is just one live wire ready to set off. He can hear himself whining loudly, high-pitched and needy, as he shakes and shudders in Chanyeol’s arms. He feels a pressure building, starting from the base of his spine and traveling upwards, ready to erupt--

\--and then the vibrations stop. The sudden cease in movement pulls a ragged gasp from Kyungsoo’s throat, eyes clenched tight as tears leak from the corners of his eyes. “No, no, I need-- wanna come, please, _please_ ” he slurs, desperation clawing under his skin. “Chanyeol, Chanyeol--”

“Shh, shh, you’re doing so good for me,” Chanyeol murmurs soothingly, smoothing back Kyungsoo’s hair from his face. The sudden praise adds to Kyungsoo’s _need_ , and he moans wantonly, pressing himself closer to Chanyeol’s front, writhing desperately. “So good, such a good little slut for me.” 

Kyungsoo moans in agreement at his words. A part of him feels suspended in disbelief, that the person he’s been in love with all these years is with him right now. But this is better than his own fantasies. His hips twitch. “Yes, your good slut, need your -- _ah_ \-- need your knot, Chanyeol, _please_ ,” he babbles, eyes wide. His pupils are blown. “Please, knot me, please, please.”

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol moans, his voice rough with want. He returns to Kyungsoo’s phone, tapping on the screen, and then suddenly the knot finally, _finally_ deflates. He trembles, moaning, when Chanyeol tugs on the base of the toy. It slides out wetly, with a loud, slick noise. All the excess slick dribbles out, probably soiling Chanyeol’s jeans. Kyungsoo had expected a sense of relief to no longer have the knot inside of him, but instead, he just feels empty, so, so empty. He _needs_ Chanyeol. 

Except Chanyeol pulls him in for a kiss instead, his hands petting Kyungsoo’s waist with soothing circles before encircling him. He feels so much larger than Kyungsoo like this, bracketing him with his broad shoulders, cradling him in his arms, before tipping Kyungsoo backwards so that he’s lying on his back. His legs automatically part to accommodate Chanyeol, wrapping around his waist.

“Fuck, look at you,” Chanyeol says, naked desire flashing in his eyes as he takes in Kyungsoo’s debauched appearance. He kisses down his neck again, this time not letting the neck of his t-shirt hinder his path. He hovers over Kyungsoo’s right nipple, peaked underneath the flimsy t-shirt, before pressing a light kiss to it. It would be cute if it weren’t for the desperation that Kyungsoo feels, and shakes his head frantically. 

Chanyeol ignores him, mouthing hotly over his nipple, pinching and rolling it between his fingers before teasing his left nipple. Despite his frustrations, Kyungsoo can’t help but moan but buck into the touch. “Chanyeol, _please_ , I’ll be good, just fill me, please,” he gasps, even as his hands come up and bury themselves in Chanyeol’s now-mussed hair as he gently takes the sensitive bud between his teeth over the fabric of his shirt. “I, _ah, ah!_ \-- need you!”

The fabric feels cool and damp on his nipples, teasingly good, when Chanyeol releases them. He continues a slow trail of kisses down Kyungsoo’s sternum. When he reaches Kyungsoo’s navel, his hands come up to tug on the hem of his shirt. “Can I take this off?” Chanyeol asks, voice husky. His pupils are blown wide, his gaze half-lidded. 

Kyungsoo nods. He doesn’t think he can speak, can barely think coherently. Chanyeol’s hands skim his skin as he pulls the shirt off of Kyungsoo, carelessly discarding it to the side of the bed. If Kyungsoo wasn’t as turned on as he is, he would have reprimanded Chanyeol for his messiness. Instead, he feels starkly aware that he’s now completely nude while Chanyeol is still fully dressed. Chanyeol’s eyes are raptured by him, a hungry look on his race. He flushes. 

His hands automatically move to cover himself. It’s not that he’s ashamed of himself or embarrassed by his body, but Chanyeol’s gaze is -- _intense_. They’ve seen each other in several states of undress throughout the years, and Chanyeol has witnessed him doing the walk of shame home during their college days more than he’d like to admit. But he’s never seen him like this, exposed and spread out for Chanyeol, and Chanyeol alone. 

It seems to shake Chanyeol out of his trance. He wraps his hands around Kyungsoo’s wrists and pulls them away. “Don’t hide from me,” he says, pressing a butterfly-light kiss to the bone of both wrists. “You look -- fuck -- you look amazing,” he praises, as he looks down the length of Kyungsoo’s body. As if wanting to prove a point, Chanyeol re-traces a path of kisses down the length of Kyungsoo’s body, pausing to pay special attention to Kyungsoo’s nipples once more until they’re red, swollen, and puffy. His hands smooth down Kyungsoo’s side, slow and worshipful, until they settle on his hips. Kyungsoo squirms when he feels Chanyeol kiss his stomach, soft from years of working in a kitchen. “Cute,” Chanyeol murmurs, pressing more affectionate, little kisses to his stomach. 

And then he wraps a hand around Kyungsoo’s length, using his thumb to smear the precum around the head. The sudden friction sends a jolt of pleasure down Kyungsoo’s spine, his breath coming out harsh as he moans Chanyeol’s name. His thighs tense, spine locking, when Chanyeol presses a kiss to the tip of his cock, and then to the sensitive underside. “You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about this,” Chanyeol says, panting as he kisses Kyungsoo’s shaft again, before he pulls back again. He reaches between Kyungsoo’s legs and parts his cheeks, exposing the core where Kyungsoo’s hot and empty. 

Shivering, Kyungsoo spreads his legs wider on either side of Chanyeol’s body. “Me too,” he says, the words tumbling out of his mouth unbidden. “All this time, me too. Today as well,” he gasps, sliding his fingers over Chanyeol’s where they hold him open. “Today too, I thought of you.” More slick spills out from his hole, dripping onto both his and Chanyeol’s fingers. It’s messy, humiliating in how wanton he is, but he’s never felt such a strong ache like this, such a nagging need to be filled. 

Chanyeol groans, leaning down to press a soft, affectionate kiss to Kyungsoo’s tummy again. “What did you think about?” he asks lowly. Kyungsoo’s hole spasms when Chanyeol presses his thumb to it, petting the sensitive nerves of his entrance, just teasingly. Kyungsoo keens, mouth falling open, eyes fluttering shut. Chanyeol presses in the slightest bit, letting his thumb sink in, before he pulls back out, smearing Kyungsoo’s slick around his hole. 

Kyungsoo shudders, sobs wracking his body as his hips chase after the loss of touch. “ _Chanyeol_ ,” he cries, mustering a glare through teary eyes. “ _Please_ , touch me, I want to feel you, why won’t you--”

“Tell me what you think about, when you think of me,” Chanyeol says, interrupting him. He kisses Kyungsoo’s hipbone, before dipping his head lower. Warm breath washes over the swell of his cheeks, where Chanyeol’s hands still hold him open. Where he’s empty and craving for Chanyeol to fill him. 

His stomach clenches in arousal, pressing his face into his bed sheets. He swallows, hips shifting. His hole clenches and unclenches in anticipation, feeling the heavy weight of Chanyeol’s attention on him. “Thought of you fucking me,” Kyungsoo says at last, the words pulling out around the lump in his throat. “Thought of your fingers, stretching me wide. Your knot filling me, pumping me full of your cum until I never think about another cock but yours.” 

Chanyeol’s breath grows heavy as his scent thickens in the air. He stares at Kyungsoo with darkened eyes. Kyungsoo peers at him through his lashes, embarrassed but aroused. “Sometimes I think about you calling me your cock slut, tying my hands together, and then spanking my ass and my hole until I can’t sit right the next day.” He lips his licks. “Sometimes I think of me tying _you_ up, climbing into your lap and sinking down on your cock and riding you until you cry.” 

“Fuck, _Kyungsoo_ ,” Chanyeol curses lowly. He’s never heard him use this tone with Kyungsoo before. It feels raw, unfiltered. More slick drips from his hole. 

In all the years that Kyungsoo has shared with Chanyeol, he has never talked to him in any detail about his -- _desires_. There’s a rhythm to how they work -- Chanyeol teases him about something silly, Kyungsoo either ignores him or pokes him in the ribs, and in between, they push and pull each other along. They’ve thrived so long together because of their own autonomy, their own choice to stay together as friends that _choose_ to nurture each other. There’s no one he’s more comfortable with, no one that’s more capable of knowing what Kyungsoo needs and taking care of him. Likewise, Kyungsoo has always prided himself on his steadfast companionship, his ability to care and love for Chanyeol in his own quiet ways. 

But he knows he’s never been the type to articulate his thoughts -- whether because it embarrasses him, to some degree, to be open and vulnerable in that way, or because he’s never been good at finding the right words to use. It’s not him, and it never has been. Even how wanton he’s behaving now -- it may not be new to him in the _bedroom_ , but he has never been the type to roll over and take it in his everyday life. 

Everything comes spilling out now, messy and raw and intimate.

“Other times I just think about coming home from work to you, seeing your smile, holding my hands as you make love to me, slow and careful and gentle,” Kyungsoo confesses. His hands clench into fists in the sheets. “Other times I just think about what it’s like for you to love me.” 

His words make Chanyeol pull away, eyes wide. His mouth is slack in surprise, but the heat between them still simmers hot and bright. Silence draws out between them, the air turning tense.

Chanyeol’s lips are on his before he can think, kissing him eagerly as he pushes his tongue into Kyungsoo’s mouth. It’s as frantic as their first kiss, but with the rawness of their emotions poured in between. Kyungsoo groans into the kiss, surging forward. It’s wet, filthy, obscene -- but it’s perfect. 

“I love you, I _love_ you,” breathes Chanyeol, voice husky. “I’ve always loved you, Kyungsoo, always.” Then, before Kyungsoo has a chance to take in his words, to process them, Chanyeol’s dipping his head down between Kyungsoo’s splayed legs where his rim is tight and slick with need, and buries his mouth right _there_. 

Kyungsoo keens in surprise, voice breaking on a loud wail, as Chanyeol spreads him wider, licking around the tight ring of muscle. The press and invasion of Chanyeol’s tongue makes him shudder, waves of pleasure jolting down his spine. It feels good, so fucking good, his body starts convulsing as he rolls his hips against Chanyeol’s tongue. The noises are so loud and wet and noisy, Chanyeol moaning as he licks into him, kissing his hole like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. 

“ _Oh_ , Chan -- _ah_ ,” Kyungsoo whines. He goes loose and pliant against the mattress when Chanyeol sucks around his tight rim, before thrusting his tongue inside in sharp movements. He feels swollen, scorching hot inside as slick drips down his thighs. “Chanyeol, _ah_!” Kyungsoo cries out, bucking into the sensation of Chanyeol licking around his rim and flicking just inside where his inner walls clamp down with a pressure that has him shivering. He can feel his cock leaking heavy against his belly, his body boneless and useless under Chanyeol’s teasing tongue. Kyungsoo wails when Chanyeol gets him good and wet and soft for him, his knees jerking up, hips rocking down. He could come like this, he thinks, writhing against the sheets as tears spring to his eyes. 

“You’re so good for me. So beautiful,” Chanyeol rasps. His hair is mussed and his chin is wet with spit and Kyungsoo’s slick. It’s a dangerous look, one that has him moaning Chanyeol’s name desperately. He can feel tears sliding down his cheeks. Kyungsoo thinks he could _die_ from how badly he needs to come right now. 

Chanyeol presses a kiss to his hole, almost delicately with how gentle and soft it is, and then two of his fingers tease around his rim, pressing in on the tight muscle. Despite how fucked out he is, Kyungsoo’s still tight, and he feels every inch of Chanyeol’s thick fingers slowly sink into the muscle. He sinks them both in knuckle-deep. Kyungsoo arches his back on a gasp, shoving down on Chanyeol’s fingers a little.

“Hurry,” Kyungsoo pleads. He can feel the way Chanyeol’s fingers glide in and out of him, eased by the amount of slick he’s producing. Much thicker and wider than Kyungsoo’s own fingers, Kyungsoo’s body happily accepts the feeling of Chanyeol pressing along his inner walls. It feels so much better than when he was fingering himself earlier, each twist of his fingers, each brush against his prostate forcing a sob out of him. “Fuck me, Chanyeol -- _ah_ \-- p-put it in me,” he says, voice become choked on moans of pleasure. He’s too strung up to wait any further.

As if to prove a point, Chanyeol sinks three fingers in, curling them upwards. Kyungsoo jolts, as if shocked, when they press against his prostate, his toes curling as he bucks back on Chanyeol’s fingers. He wraps his arms around Chanyeol, using him for balance as he rolls his hips up. “C’mon, ah, please, I’ll be--” Kyungsoo voice breaks as he shudders on another loud, keening moan. “ _Ah_ , I’ll be, oh, good, I _promise_.” Fingers aren’t enough for him now -- he’s ready, he needs Chanyeol’s cock in him. 

Unexpectedly, it makes Chanyeol smile, tiny and fond. His eyes sparkle with contentedness. “God, you’re so beautiful,” he says effusively, and the sudden earnestness makes Kyungsoo blush. Somehow, that makes him feel more embarrassed than anything else in the entire day so far. Chanyeol’s fingers slide out slowly, and then his palms slide up Kyungsoo’s thighs, kneading at the muscles there as he leans up. Kyungsoo expects a kiss, but Chanyeol nuzzles his nose instead, a little eskimo kiss, before pressing his lips against his cheek. 

Then, he shifts back to pull his hoodie over his head, getting caught with one ear before he extracts himself out of the baggy fabric, dumping it on the ground in the proximity of where he threw Kyungsoo’s shirt. The outline of his cock is visible through his jeans where it’s pressing up against the zipper, and Kyungsoo runs his hand over the outline of his hard dick, before popping the button of his jeans and unzipping them. Chanyeol stands up to shuck the jeans off, pulling off his underwear, and leaving them both in a pile on the ground. 

Kyungsoo feels himself salivate at the sight of Chanyeol’s heavy and full cock slap against his abdomen, red and dripping with precum. His breath comes a little faster as Chanyeol climbs back on the bed. His cock is even bigger than _Bulbous Beauty_ , and when Chanyeol pushes Kyungsoo’s legs apart, falling open to expose his hole, he can easily see the size difference between them. A hungry shiver wracks his body. 

He wants to take Chanyeol into his mouth. Wants to fit his mouth around the tip of his cock, taste the salt and bitterness of his precum on his tongue. He can tell his lips will have to stretch to accommodate for Chanyeol’s size, his lips won’t even touch. His mouth would be so full, his jaw would ache, and Kyungsoo wants it so badly.

But he’s impatient. Instead, he wraps a hand around Chanyeol’s length, using his precum as lube as he fists his cock. Chanyeol moans, one hand coming up to clutch at Kyungsoo’s thigh. “Fuck, feels good,” Chanyeol sighs, hips jerking into Kyungsoo’s hand. Heavy, thick, and long; it’s better than Kyungsoo’s own fantasies and he needs it inside of him. 

He tries to guide Chanyeol’s cock to his entrance, feels the tip just start to press in -- when Chanyeol squeezes his thigh and stops him. “Wait, condom,” he says, panting hoarsely. His hair is a complete mess, and there’s a pleasant redness on his cheeks. 

Kyungsoo wants to cry. He was so close to finally, _finally_ feeling Chanyeol inside of him. But he’s glad that, at least, Chanyeol is responsible even in the heat of the moment. “I’m clean,” he says, quickly. “And I’m on birth control. If you’re okay with it?”

“Got tested a month ago, I’m clean too,” Chanyeol says. He bites down on his lip, gaze hot and heavy as he takes in Kyungsoo, all spread out underneath him. “Is it okay with you? It’ll be messy,” he warns.

He shivers, picturing Chanyeol’s hot cum filling him, dripping out of him. Messy sounds perfect. Chanyeol must see the naked want on his face, because he groans, his hands coming up to squeeze at the base of his dick. “You’re going to kill me,” he says.

“You better not die before you fuck me at least once,” Kyungsoo retorts. It spurs a surprised, but delighted, laugh from Chanyeol. The mirth fades as Chanyeol positions himself between Kyungsoo’s legs. He adjusts the pillow underneath the small of Kyungsoo’s back. “Don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” he says sheepishly at Kyungsoo’s pointed look. He grabs Kyungsoo’s knees, guiding them until they’re pushed up against his chest so that he’s completely exposed. His hands settle around Kyungsoo’s hips. He presses the tip of his thick length against Kyungsoo’s slightly swollen hole.

Kyungsoo holds his breath, his right hand gripping the sheets underneath him tightly. His left hand finds Chanyeol’s hand on his hip instinctively, clasping their fingers together. The first inch has him seeing stars as Chanyeol slowly sinks the head of his cock past the sensitive rim. His head is thrown back as another few inches slide into him, the air pushing out of him forcefully as his breathless gasp evolves into a moan. 

“Fuck, you’re still so tight around me,” Chanyeol moans, stilling to let Kyungsoo adjust to his cock. “So wet for me.” 

Kyungsoo’s breath comes out in a high-pitched moan, his hand squeezes Chanyeol’s as he tries to roll his hips back. His other hand claws at the sheets. He can feel himself growing slicker as his body fights to accommodate Chanyeol’s length. “Don’t -- _ah_ \-- d-don’t stop.”

He forces his muscles to relax and unclench as Chanyeol draws back until only the head is left, before he pushes back in, sinking in another couple of inches. Kyungsoo trembles around the thickness boring down in him, stretching him open. He’s still a little bit sensitive and sore, but it makes Chanyeol feel all the more better inside of him. He moans as Chanyeol finally pulls back out before sinking back in, each thrust of his cock pressing in deeper and deeper until he reaches the hilt. Kyungsoo moans at the fullness of the stretch. It’s hot, hard, filling him better than anything else or anyone else has ever done.

“Okay?” Chanyeol pants, stroking Kyungsoo’s hip with the one hand still placed there.

Kyungsoo shudders and gasps. It feels incredible, and he nods unseeingly, dizzy from the blinding pleasure of Chanyeol’s cock splitting him open. His left hand is still entangled with Chanyeol’s, and he lifts their hands up now, pressing a tender kiss to each other Kyungsoo’s knuckles as he waits for Kyungsoo to adjust around him. 

When Kyungsoo finally nods, urging him to move, Chanyeol gives an experimental thrust forward. His cock reaches deep inside Kyungsoo. He feels so full, so amazing. Chanyeol draws back slowly, sliding back in with slow, gentle thrusts. Kyungsoo bites his lips, writhing at the feeling of Chanyeol’s cock dragging along his walls, only to slide back in. His toes curl as Chanyeol gradually picks up the pace, stomach burning with arousal.

Chanyeol lets go of his hand briefly to settle back onto his waist, pulling Kyungsoo closer until his legs wrap around his waist. He adjusts his hips, tilting Kyungsoo at an angle, before he slams back in. Kyungsoo loses his breath with the next thrust, crying weakly against the bed sheets as Chanyeol slams in impossibly deep, the new angle sending sparks down his spine. Embers burn in his belly, as if lighting him from inside out, as Chanyeol’s cock slots against his prostate. 

“You feel amazing,” Chanyeol chokes out, arms sliding around Kyungsoo’s waist, cradling him closer. “You are so beautiful. You are more than I ever dared to dream of.”

Then, he’s pulling Kyungsoo up with him as he sits back without dislodging his cock inside of him, driving into the hilt and impaling Kyungsoo on his cock.

Kyungsoo screams as Chanyeol slams into his prostate, his hands scrabbling at Chanyeol’s broad shoulders. His whole body writhes on top of Chanyeol, his erection bobbing between them as he bears down on Chanyeol’s girth. All Kyungsoo can think about is how amazing Chanyeol feels inside of him, spearing himself open. He never wants to feel empty without Chanyeol again, without him filling him up so perfectly. “You--” he chokes on a moan, his head falling into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, unable to hold himself up. His pine scent is even stronger like this, and Kyungsoo feels more slick leak from his channel from the scent. “Fuck, so good, so -- _ah_ thick.”

Chanyeol moans, pressing a kiss to the tip of his ear, and then snaps his hips. Hard. He thrusts into him with a relentless, consistent pace. His head swims, every nerve coming alive as Chanyeol pistons his hips, fucking into him at a brutal pace. Kyungsoo’s mouth falls open as he moans uncontrollably, arching into Chanyeol’s thrusts. He rolls his hips, trying to take more and more of Chanyeol inside of him. His toes curl, thighs trembling from the shock of pleasure. His head spins, whirling with a dizzying hunger. 

His moans grow louder and louder. “Fuck, _ah_ , Chan-- _ah_ ,” he cries, babbling a litany of Chanyeol’s name like it’s the only syllables he knows. Each thrust sends stars exploding behind his eyelids, his moans pitching higher. 

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol groans, his own moans mingling with Kyungsoo’s as he pounds into him with abandon. “Fuck, so good for me.” His skin feels heated against Kyungsoo, his breath coming out in harsh, ragged gasps.

Kyungsoo digs his nails into Chanyeol’s back, breathing heavy as he’s fucked hard and fast. Chanyeol feels so deep inside of him, he can feel his cock twitch every time Kyungsoo moans and gasps and shakes. He cries, toes curling, as Chanyeol slams in deep, dragging his cock over his prostate. “Please,” he sobs, as he feels the familiar coil tightening in his abdomen as Chanyeol ruts into him, driving his whole length in and out at a nearly brutal force. He grinds down, clenching around Chanyeol’s length. 

Each nudge against his prostate has him crying out, keening loudly. He feels like he’s falling into a spellbinding haze, one where all his nerves are connected to his rim and the sensitive bundle of nerves. Chanyeol pistons into him, slamming against his prostate, each thrust sounding deliciously filthy and wet and slick. “Please,” Kyungsoo begs, tears blurring his vision. “Knot me, knot me, _ah, ah_ ,” he moans wantonly -- and then he loses his words to a blinding pleasure as Chanyeol drives into him, hard and deep. He writhes helplessly as heat explodes through his veins, screaming out Chanyeol’s name, as stripes of cum paint both of their abdomen.

He gasps, hips bucking as Chanyeol continues to fuck him through his orgasm. His whole body shakes, eyes rolling as Chanyeol slams into him again and again. He whimpers at the friction against his oversensitive and swollen rim, every inch of Chanyeol’s cock dragging against his walls sending aftershocks throughout his entire, fucked-out body. All he can do is take it, his gasps breaking into moans once more when he starts to feel Chanyeol’s knot start to swell.

“Gonna knot you,” Chanyeol moans, his hips starting to stutter. “Gonna, _fuck_ \--” he bites off his words with a throaty moan, before pulling Kyungsoo into an obscene kiss, still driving deep inside of his pliant body. The entire bed shakes from his movements.

Kyungsoo moans filthily into the kiss. He closes his eyes, shuddering and oversensitive. He can feel Chanyeol’s knot starting to catch on his rim, as Chanyeol slams in, pressing in so deep that Kyungsoo sees white. “Yes, a- _ah, knot me_ \--”

With a punched-out cry, Chanyeol presses in one last time as his knot swells, spilling in deep and hot inside Kyungsoo. The edges of Kyungsoo’s vision darkens and shudders from the sudden burst of pleasure as Chanyeol’s knot stretches him, filling him in the way he’s been craving. Finally, he feels full, so, so full. He tries not to squirm on Chanyeol’s length, the knot feeling like a large and hot pressure inside of him. He can’t even shift without pleasure slamming into his body. 

Kyungsoo feels ruined. He shudders around where they’re connected together, clenching around Chanyeol’s knot as Chanyeol continues to spill his seed inside of him. The feeling of Chanyeol’s cock twitching inside of him from his orgasm, of his cum locked inside of him makes Kyungsoo moan weakly. If he didn’t feel so exhausted, and finally satiated, he thinks he probably could come alone from being tied together with Chanyeol. His knot presses in at all the right places.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol mutters as his orgasm finishes. He can feel Chanyeol’s hands trembling as they wrap around Kyungsoo in a hug. They card through his sweat-mussed hair in soothing movements. For a moment, Kyungsoo has to just lay there, his eyes closed as he pants. He doesn’t feel quite present yet, consciousness still fuzzy from the intense fucking he received. “Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol murmurs, soft and gentle.

Kyungsoo hums, digging his nose into Chanyeol’s clavicle. He inhales deeply, taking in his scent, letting it calm his racing heart. He clenches around Chanyeol’s knot, eliciting a moan from them both. “Feels good,” he mutters, pressing his lips to Chanyeol’s neck in a facsimile of a kiss, barely having the strength to properly do so. 

He feels the vibrations against his skin as Chanyeol laughs, a low rumble. His whole body feels sore, but contented, like a deep ache has now been filled. He knows his hips and his ass are going to kill him later. Kyungsoo’s glad it’s the weekend, so he doesn’t have to leave the house -- or his bed. Hopefully with Chanyeol right next to him. Or inside of him.

Chanyeol’s hands rove down the expanse of his back, sliding up and down as he helps calm Kyungsoo down. “Kyungsoo,” he says, before his hands come up to cradle Kyungsoo’s face, gentle as he lifts his chin up to face him. His heart flutters at the affection he hears in Chanyeol’s voice, pounds against his chest when Chanyeol pulls him into a sweet, soft kiss. When they pull apart, Chanyeol laughs again, his eyes sparkling. “So,” he says, in a bright tone. “You had a crush on me, huh?”

Kyungsoo flushes, and rolls his eyes. He’s still too boneless to move, and the delicious stretch of his rim around Chanyeol’s knot is still distracting, so he just tucks his head into Chanyeol’s neck. “Shut up,” he says, breath still unsteady. Trust Chanyeol to tease him about it.

“No really, since when?” Chanyeol asks, smoothing a hand down Kyungsoo’s back again. “I’m completely in love with you too, in case you didn’t notice.” His words make Kyungsoo’s breath hitch, and he lets out a pleased little sigh, nosing at Chanyeol’s clavicle.

He has to think for a moment. “Maybe first year?” Kyungsoo says, partially lost in thought. “When I got sick because Lee Taemin sneezed in my face. You took the bus all the way to my dorm just to take care of me despite having midterms the next day. I guess that’s when I realized.”

“First year? Of _university_?” Chanyeol asks, sounding incredulous. Kyungsoo pries his eyes open, shifting so that he can look up and see Chanyeol from where he’s pressed up against him. He nods. “Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol starts, and then laughs. “Kyungsoo, I’ve been in love with you since high school.”

High school. _High school_. They met when they were fourteen -- that was _sixteen years ago_. Kyungsoo reels back in shock, and then winches when the movement puts more pressure on his sore rim. “High school?” he says, flabbergasted. “You mean we could have started dating _years_ ago? Why didn’t you ever say anything?” 

Chanyeol turns red, looking abashed. “I never knew if you felt the same way. Plus, you dated _Kim Woobin_ in university. He picked you up in a _Maserati_ , Kyungsoo. How was I supposed to compete?” 

He can’t help the fond smile that tugs his lips into a heart-shaped smile. “And you’re Park Chanyeol. You’re the best person I’ve ever met. I’ve never loved anyone like I love you.” It’s embarrassing, being so openly affectionate, but Kyungsoo figures it’s long overdue by now.

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol mutters, embarrassed. But a pleased smile appears on his face. “Besides, _you_ should have said something.” He doesn’t look too bothered though, if the look of happiness on his face is anything to go by.

Kyungsoo shakes his head in disbelief. “You’ve liked me for sixteen years,” he repeats, astonished. There’s a fluttering feeling in his heart, a spot of warmth that spreads throughout his body -- and this time, he welcomes it, lets it in instead of repressing it. “Guess we just have to make up for lost time, then.”

Chanyeol steals his breath away when he kisses him soundly on the lips. There’s a dimple on his left cheek from the force of his smile, as handsome as ever. “Guess we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations if you made it to the end! 
> 
> i feel like some of the kinks that i included in here makes it obvious what my main account is but...um...if you pick up on it, pretend you don't! i'm so embarrassed i can't believe i wrote such a lengthy pwp sklfjsdf...but i hope you enjoyed either way though! 
> 
> please leave a comment or a kudos if you can :) they keep me motivated!


End file.
